The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic substrate and manufacturing thereof.
To meet growing demand for miniaturization of electronics, it is required that ceramic packages have stable characteristics in high frequency bands, allowing for the manufacturing of light, thin, and small electronic components such as an RF chip, an IC chip, a sensor chip, an X-Tal LED, or the like, from which heat may be easily dissipated, able to be easily surface-mounted, and allowing for increased product reliability.
To form a ceramic package as described above, a package having appropriately formed internal patterns, a sufficient electrode material filling rate in forming via electrodes, decreased warpage deformation, and a constant pattern interval has been required.
Particularly, adhesive force between a ceramic substrate and an external electrode pattern is significantly important for the securing of reliability of the ceramic package.
To this end, at the time of sintering heterogeneous materials such as a ceramic substrate, electrodes for forming an external pattern, and electrodes for forming vias, or the like, matching of shrinkage behavior and interfacial coupling force should be secured. In addition, the structure of electrodes and a compositional design of the ceramic substrate are also important.